Decido esperarte
by SOPHI-106
Summary: Akari es una soldado de elit de la Nación del Fuego y en el riguroso entrenamiento se enamora de su mejor amigo. Pero en el año 95 DCS la guerra le mostró su peor cara: lo vio morir en frente de sus ojos, sus sentimientos son tormentosos, siente que lo a perdido todo. (Lu Ten x OC) (T porque soy paranoica)


** Hola mi nombre es Sofía y esta es mi primer historia**

** N.A: Esta historia es una idea que me ha venido rondando en la cabeza desde hace bastante tiempo,cosa de un año, un año y medio (baaastante tiempo ¿no?) y nunca me he animado a publicarla, es sobre esta serie que marcó mi infancia (ténganlo claro esta serie se la voy a mostrar a mis hijos solo como excusa para verla de nuevo, ¿alguien más va ha hacer eso?), Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

** Esta historia empieza desde (como van a ver abajo) la muerte de Lu Ten (el hijo de Iroh) y que es lo que hace mi OC después de eso hasta el final de la guerra. También voy a intercambiar, a medida que pasa la historia, distintos flashback del pasado de mi OC con Lu Ten, con su familia, etc.**

_**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Yo no poseo nada de Avatar: El Último Maestro del Aire (si lo hiciera no lo publicaría aquí), solo mi OC.**_

** Pero basta de divagaciones ustedes han venido a leer una historia y aquí la tienen:**

* * *

_**Decido esperarte.**_

**Por:** _Sophi-106_

* * *

Lo vio caer y no podía sostenerlo, un mar de guerreros y sangre los separaban.

Lagrimas silenciosas cayeron por las mejillas sucias de sudor y tierra de la chica.

El mundo pareció ir en cámara lenta mientras ella lo veía caer al suelo barroso, sin gloria, sin honor, casi sin vida.

Honor, eso los había traído aquí. Buscar ''eso'' que ahora le parecía tan vacío, los había reunido cuando ella tenia doce y él casi catorce.

Ella ruge con todas sus fuerzas por el dolor de su corazón desgarrado y se enfrasca en la batalla nuevamente, ya no buscando honor. Ella lucha buscando sentir el tacto tibio de sus manos callosas.

Segundos parecen horas, las horas parecen años. Él la mira, ella lo mira. Akira lo ve en el suelo, ve que por su boca entreabierta cae un hilo de sangre roja, muy roja.

Ve que la luz en esos ojos dorados que tanto quiere, se desvanece, sus ojos se van cerrando para nunca más abrirse.

_ ''No''_ susurra al ahora, al lugar, a los espíritus, al no estar a su lado.

_ ''No por favor''_ solloza, _''No por favor''_ solloza al destino que lo arranca de su lado muy pronto cuando ya era su aire, su sol, su fuego, su vida, su todo.

Lu Ten sigue en el suelo y ella aún lucha entre sollozos con un mar de soldados. Ya no lucha por la gloria, ya no lucha por honor. Lucha para estar a su lado, lucha por acariciar su negro pelo (que ya no está en un moño ordenado), lucha por besar sus fríos labios, lucha por llegar al lado de la cáscara vacía de la persona que ama y lucha por apoyar por última vez la cabeza en su pecho inerte.

Pero ella nunca llega a su lado.

Dos soldados de su división toman el cuerpo inerte de Lu Ten llevándoselo lejos del campo de batalla, lejos de ella, a paso apurado, sin ver que Akira está tan cerca, sin ver que casi llega al lado de la cáscara vacía del que es su amado.

Se van. Solo dejando atrás el recuerdo de tenerlo tan cerca y una gran mancha de liquido carmesí en el suelo barroso (liquido carmesí que le salia por la espalda herida por una ballesta traicionera).

Nunca más sentiría su tacto, nunca más tocaría su pelo, ya no mas besaría sus labios. Nunca más.

Ahora parece que el tiempo vuelve a su curso, mientras los ve desaparecer entre los guerreros.

Su rostro se contorsionó en ira y su enojo lo descargó en batalla.

Descargó la ira que sentía por el ejercito del General How que llegó de imprevisto, como una masa verde con sombreros cónicos, que arrollaron todo a su paso, dejando un rastro de cuerpos sin vida de lo que alguna vez fue una división completa de la Nación del Fuego.

Descargó la ira que sentía hacia el General Iroh y los otros generales que hoy re-ordenaron a todos lo batallones (a pesar de los riesgos) para una maniobra ofensiva atrevida, destartalado las defensas para fortalecer el ataque de un ejercito desmoralizado.

Descargo la ira que sentía por ella misma por no haber podido salvarlo, por ser tan incompetente, por dejar que su vida se apague y no estar a su lado.

Descargó la ira que sentía hacia él, a todas las promesas que le hizo y ahora no va a cumplir, esas promesas que ahora se las lleva el viento, como el viento de primavera que arranca las tan hermosas y delicadas flores de cerezo.

* * *

** Bueno este es el final de la historia. **

** Lo se, lo se siempre lo mismo primer historia y casi siempre es bastante mala; pero si se han tomado el tiempo de leerla quiero que me digan de manera constructiva si es mala, o si tengo cosas que mejorar o cualquier otra cosa; se preguntarán: ¿Por qué?, y yo les digo por una buena razón: tengo la idea de seguir la historia y no dejarla en este hito trágico al mejor estilo griego (este vendría a ser solo el prólogo). Y si no la sigo, por x razón, quedará así como un one-shot a lo tragedia mexicana.**

** ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
